


Sweet Ride

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, a Tesla being used as the Good Lord intended, art that is way too serious for the story, more full-on Renaissance bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Thanks to silentwalrus for creating Accidental Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers.  And for having Steve strip Bucky's clothes off in this scene because if you are gonna drive your boyfriend out into the countryside to screw him on the hood of the new car you just bought him then do it right and get him naked under the heavens as the gods intended.  Also, so much more fun to paint. ;)))Extra special thanks to praximenter for invaluable concrit.





	Sweet Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [back seat drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404036) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to silentwalrus for creating Accidental Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers. And for having Steve strip Bucky's clothes off in this scene because if you are gonna drive your boyfriend out into the countryside to screw him on the hood of the new car you just bought him then do it right and get him naked under the heavens as the gods intended. Also, so much more fun to paint. ;)))
> 
> Extra special thanks to praximenter for invaluable concrit.


End file.
